Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Canis Ferox
|jname = イヌイヌの実,モデル: 魔狼（カニス・フェロクス） |ename = Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Canis Ferox |meaning = Dog; Demon Wolf |first = Fanon |class = Zoan |user = Mest }} The is an -type , that was eaten by Mest. This Zoan fruit allows the user to take the humanoid or full form of the extinct canis ferox, somehow resembling a werewolf. However, because Mest was a test subject in G-4, the chemicals and substances injected in his body led his hybrid form to gain black fur and horns, leading some people to confuse the Devil Fruit's true ability. This change was due to the intervention of the chemicals in the wavelengths of transformation, acting as a failed Rumble Ball. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths This Devil Fruit, as a Zoan-type, allows the user to transform their body into another species, in this case, that of a hybrid grey wolf. Mest suffers a change on his body, growing much more hair, increasing his size several times, growing horns and claws and gaining much more muscle mass. A great advantage that comes from this fruit is the gain of strength and physical attributes. He boasts an improved strength, speed and durability in battle. Also, due to his new animal nature, he also gains the ability of communicating with other animals of the same species and boasts enhanced senses and reflexes, providing him with an arsenal of new advantages to use in-battle. Weaknesses As of disadvantages and weaknesses, this Devil Fruit has the standard weaknesses and due to the sheer power of it, Mest falls asleep right after using it. The time he sleeps varies according to the period of time Mest activates the Devil Fruit's abilities and how intensively he utilized its powers. This weakness is mainly caused by the disturbs in the Devil Fruit that were caused by the experiments made in his body. Usage Attacks * : This technique was the first revealed technique, and one of his signature attacks; Mest rushes towards his opponent in his full form and proceeds to attack them with a gripping move, not only hitting the opponent with tremendous strength, but also stabbing the targets with his sharp fangs, injuring them further. The result of this technique is the enemy in question being launched to the air in a spinning movement to far distances, hence the naming of the technique. This technique was first revealed being used against the Hardy and Laurel brothers. The technique's name in the FUNimation dubs and VIZ Manga was Demon Wolf Tornado. In the 4Kids dub, it was simply called Wolf Whirlwind. * : This attack was the second named technique ever revealed in the series. While, much like the rest of his set of techniques, he was seen using this particular ability more than once, it was first revealed during Mest's battle against Banan Erock, the captain of the Rockabilly Pirates. Firstly, Mest reaches his target. He proceeds to jump over them, and when he is located above him/her, he readies his leg, performing a downwards kick in the shape of a scythe (hence the name of the attack). This ability packs enough raw power to slam the opponent against the ground, inflicting enormous deals of damage. * : One of Mest's finishing techniques; this particular attack has two variations, but both have the same mechanic and have proven to be equally effective. The first version revealed consisted in Mest approaching his opponent from the air and, after joining his paws together, slamming them against the target, crushing him/her and the ground around them. However, Mest has been seen using this technique from different angles and even after bouncing off a surface, further giving him momentum. It was first seen being used against Kumasadora, in their final match. This attack was given the name Demon Wolf Slam in the FUNimation dubs and VIZ Manga. The 4Kids dub version named it Wolf Hammer Slam. * : Mest's Demon Atomic Bomb is one of Mest's strongest techniques, a fact that is further enhanced with the attack's name. In order to perform this technique, Mest hurries to the target and, using the momentum of the sprint, jumps over him/her. Utilizing the entirety of his weight, he slams his opponent with his entire body against the ground, creating a wave of shock that devastates the ground around them, and producing a slight earthquake in the surrounding meters. In the VIZ Manga and FUNimation dub, this particular attack was named Demon Wolf Nuke. The 4Kids dub referred to it as Wolf Bomb. This particular technique was first seen being used to defeat Banan Erock, the captain of the Rockabilly Pirates. * : Mest jumps upwards from his spot and then he readies the palms of his hands. He then slams them repeatedly on the ground, creating shock waves that travel through the air and ground. The power of each hit on the ground makes a drum-like sound, hence the technique's name. Because of its overall power, this attack can quickly smash walls and floors from a big room. * : * : back flip * : * : :* : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit